


Kagehina Week: Day 2 "Tinkle"

by deathrayofgay



Series: Kagehina Week 2015 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, M/M, POV First Person, Trans Hinata, and misgendering, but a bully grabs hinata's chest, i don't know whether to class this as non-con, kageyama punches a guy, kind of transphobia?, little baby shoyo is cussing bc people are dicks, protective kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathrayofgay/pseuds/deathrayofgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata's having a bad day, and it only gets worse when some idiots decide to pick on him because of his voice. He gets defensive and tries to walk away, but it goes too far and Kageyama ends up coming to protect his precious little prince and kick some bully ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kagehina Week: Day 2 "Tinkle"

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-established relationship, trans!Hinata in which Hinata is out to the team but everyone else thinks he's just cis. Sorry if there's any errors or the plot/characters aren't very good, i wrote this really fast just before posting because i procrastinate everything.

It wasn’t very often that Kageyama’s anger led to a desire to kill, but today he wanted to kill someone so badly that Sugawara had to physically hold him back. It made me kind of happy… but I’m getting ahead of myself…

So today’s not been the best day… I wake up with dysphoria out the ass. I roll onto my front and groan. I look at my face in the mirror and groan. I go to the toilet and groan. I say good morning to my mum and groan. Every little thing that could possibly remind me that my body doesn’t match my gender decides to make me groan today. As well as that, I burn the toast that was supposed to be my breakfast and end up not having enough time to make more, so I have to leave without anything to eat. Then, I get to school to find out that practice has been cancelled due to the basketball team needing the gym for a match today, so I can’t even let off steam. I have a test in physics that I forgot to study for. Then my pen basically explodes in maths and I get _covered_ in ink. And then after that I go to the bathroom to wash up and the water splashes all down my pants and it looked like I pissed myself. Luckily, after maths it’s lunch, and that means that I can find Kageyama and complain about my horrible day.

I meet Kags at our normal meeting spot (which, naturally, isn’t very far from the gym) and instantly start ranting, not even taking the time to sit.

“You won’t _believe_ the day I’ve had! Holy crap! First off I wake up and my body is against me, then I have no breakfast, then _no practice_ , a physics test I probably failed, an explosive pen and now my crotch is wet!”

Kageyama looks up from his lunch at the last bit, looking at my pants as if evaluating them, “Looks fine to me. I could check more thoroughly if you want.”

He looks at me and grins, putting the straw from his milk box into his mouth.

I roll my eyes and throw myself to sit next to him, “You’re a perv.”

He glances at me and smirks, “But you love me.”

I sigh and peck his lips, “Sure.”

He smiles to himself and gets back eating, “You should eat your lunch if you didn’t have any breakfast.”

I shrug and open my bento, picking up some rice with my chopsticks, “I hope my day picks up. I feel shitty.”

Kageyama puts his arm around my shoulders after putting his bento away, pulling me into him, “I’m sure it will. And hey, since we have no practice you can come over to mine if you want? We can watch a movie or something and we can order something to eat?”

I look at my amazing boyfriend and nod, smiling, “Sure. Dominos? Pizza sounds good today.”

He nods and kisses the side of my head, “Yeah, that’s great. Pizza does sound great.”

We just sit together in a comfortable silence as I eat, but just before I finish Sugawara-senpai comes over to us.

“Hey guys, just thought I’d check in to see how you’re both fairing with the lack of practice today. Gone crazy yet?”

His cheerful attitude and bright grin bring up my mood a little more and I smile at him, “Almost! I’ve not been having the best day and no practice was just the cherry on top. But I think it’s gonna turn around.”

Suga seems worried, “Aw, I’m sorry to hear that. But I doubt it could stay dreary, not for Karasuno’s own ball of sunshine!”

I laugh and Kageyama laughs too, “Oh, he’s sunshine alright. Sometimes so bright it hurts if you look at him for too long.”

I smile at him and then look back at Suga-senpai, “What about you, Daichi-senpai and the others? How’re they about no practice?”

He laughs, leaning against a tree nearby, “I think Noya is ecstatic! Him and Tanaka have been following Kiyoko-san around all day… Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are unaffected I think. Daichi and Asahi don’t mind either, they’re catching up on their studying.”

Kageyama clicks his tongue, “Shows how dedicated to volleyball they are.”

I roll my eyes again and dig my elbow into his stomach playfully, “Stop it, you grouch. Just because they’re not as obsessive as you doesn’t mean they’re not as dedicated.”

He rolls his eyes but smiles at me, “Whatever.”

Suga seems like he suddenly remembered something, “Oi, Hinata! Did you hear they’re gonna make a film about The Little Giant?”

My mouth falls open and I swear my eyes probably sparkle, “Whaaaa~?! No way! What did you hear about it?!”

He smiles, “Apparently it’s to make the school look good, you know? Bring in more students. They’ve got the nationals footage that was on TV and some old recordings of practices that they’re gonna put together, and they’re even gonna interview some of his old teammates that still live around here.”

I look between Suga and Kageyama excitedly, my mouth still hanging open, “Oh my god, that’s sooooo cool~! Do you know when it’s gonna be done?!”

He shakes his head, “No, I don’t know. But you could ask with the office?”

I nod frantically and jump onto my feet, beaming, “Yeah! I’ll go ask now! Stay here!”

I hear the two laugh as I all but run to the office. Once I get there, I ask about the film and they “regret to inform me” that they had to scrap the film because they “simply couldn’t afford it”. I start walking back to Suga and Kageyama, my mood knocked back down a couple of notches, mumbling to myself about the fact that the film should be prioritised over everything else. Not far away, I pass a group of 2nd year guys, still mumbling to myself, when I overhear them talk about me.

“Hey, that’s 1st year Hinata Shoyo. I heard he was small but oh my god.”

“Yeah, he’s so short!”

“He looks like an elementary schooler!”

“Hey Chibi-chan!”

I turn to glare at them, “Listen, I know I’m freaking small, but there’s no reason to be bastards about it, alright?”

I hear one of them laugh before saying, “Aw man! Not only are you small, but you have such a girly voice!”

The others laugh along with them and I frown, feeling my heart clench, “Stop it! That’s not very nice!”

They laugh harder, and one of them says, “Aw, man! I can’t take you seriously with that voice! Are you a girl or something?!”

Some of them are laughing so hard that they’re bending over and I’m not gonna take their shit anymore.

“Fuck off! You’re just a bunch of dicks, alright?! Leave me the hell alone!”

I start walking away and they follow behind me, one saying, “You’re going out with Kageyama, right? I bet that’s it! I bet you’re a girl pretending to be a guy so you could get on the boys volleyball team and date Kageyama!”

I feel my eyes begin to prickle with tears and my chest fills with anger and dysphoria, “Shut the fuck up! Go away! It’s not funny.”

“Aw, c’mon girl. No need to get your panties in a bunch!”

They’re all still laughing and I feel like I’m being stabbed in the chest, “Fuck off! I’m not a fucking girl! I’m a fucking boy!”

I feel one of them grab my shoulder and then pull me into him, his hand going across my chest, “Chill out, Hinata-chan. Wait, do you have boo-”

I feel tears start to go down my face, and I scream, my voice really getting feminine, “Get the fuck off me, you ass!!”

He lets go of me and I fall onto the floor in front of him, tears on my face.

He look shocked, his eyes wide, “You are a girl!”

All of his friends behind him gasp, asking questions like “what?”, “Wait, really?” and “Hinata’s a chick?!”

I try not to cry, shaking my head, “No I’m not! Stop saying that!”

“No wonder you have such a girly voice! Oh my god, you freak!”

The guy’s friends are all standing a bit further back, watching with big eyes, telling him to come away, suggesting that maybe I am a guy and he got it wrong.

I shuffle back a little and sit up, “Hey, man. Listen to your friends, okay? You got it wrong, I’m a guy-”

“You’re a girl, stop lying. I don’t know how you ever got away with saying you were a guy with your fucking girly voice and a pair of boob-”

I feel my anger spike a little at the mention of my chest and I yell with all my might, “FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE! I’M A GUY, OKAY?!” I start crying again, “Shut the fuck up!”

Before the other guy can get a word out I hear running from around the corner and glance behind me to see Kageyama and Suga watching on the situation and it takes exactly 0.2 seconds for Kageyama to figure out what’s happened and 0.3 seconds for Suga to restrain him.

“You fucking piece of shit! What did you say to Hinata?! I’ll fucking kill you!”

The other guy’s eyes are as wide as an owls and he looks between me and Kageyama and Suga struggling to hold him back, “You know he’s a she, right?”

Kageyama stops still for a second, his mouth hanging open and at this moment I see Suga’s eyes blaze with anger before he lets go of Kags.

Kageyama looks at Suga, who nods and walks over to comfort me, and then to me and my tear-streaked face. Finally, Kageyama looks at the guy, who is smiling smugly at me, before he launches at him, hitting his face and pinning him down.

“You have no right to say anything like that about Hinata or anyone else! Hinata _is_ a man, and he’s more of a man than you will ever be!”

One of the guy’s friend’s pulls Kageyama off of him and holds him back while the rest glare at their friend, seemingly disappointed. At this point one of the guys that told the main guy to back off comes running over with the principal.

The principal looks around the crowd, before settling on me with a determined expression, “Who’s responsible?”

I wipe my face as Suga hugs me into him, “The guy with the busted lip. All those guys, apart from Sugawara and Kageyama, started hassling me about my height and my voice being girly but then everyone else backed off and he basically verbally attacked me… He kinda grabbed me too.”

The principal looks at the guy in question, who looks worried, before looking back at me, “Where did he grab you?”

I look at my lap, “Well, he grabbed my shoulder at first but then he put his hand over my chest to hold me back and-”

I hear a rustling off clothing and yell of pain and look up to see that Kageyama has broken free of the other guy’s hold and jumped onto the other guy again, wrestling him to the ground, but he’s quickly pulled off again.

“What kind of person are you?! You can’t just do that to people!”

The guy looks guilty, “Well I didn’t know he was a girl!”

Kageyama looks angrier than I’ve ever seen him, “He’s. Not. A. Girl. Get that through your thick fucking skull, dickhead!”

The principal clears his throat, “Kageyama. I would normally call your parents for attacking another student, but today I’ll let you off with suspension for the rest of the day and no call home because of the circumstances,” he turns to the other guy, “Futoshi. Bullying is not tolerated in this school, which you know. Transphobia and disrespecting someone’s gender identity is especially not tolerated. You’re to come with me to my office, where I will call your parents for a meeting and we will discuss a suitable punishment for you, which is likely expulsion,” he turns to me, his face apologetic, “I’m very sorry, Hinata. I hope you’re not hurt?”

I shake my head, wiping my eyes, “No, I’m not hurt.”

The principal looks relieved, “Well even so, I’m going to allow you the rest of the day off so you can calm down. Sugawara, I trust you wouldn’t mind walking both Hinata and Kageyama home for me?”

Suga shakes his head, smiling, “I’d be happy to help, sir.”

The principal nods and looks at everyone else, “I would like all of you to come with me as well so that I can write a report on what happened with you all as witnesses. And know that if any of you lie to protect Futoshi, I _will_ know.”

They all nod and follow the principle back into the school, leaving Kageyama, Suga and I alone.

Suga stands up and helps me stand with him, “Are you okay, Hinata?”

I nod, “Yeah, I guess I’m okay. They’re not making the movie anymore though, they “couldn’t afford it”, so that sucks.”

Suga laughs and pats my shoulder, “What a shame! You ready to go home?”

I nod and put my hand out to Kageyama, who takes it in his, “Yeah. Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know of any errors/things you want me to change and i'll see about doing so, as long as they're not major plot changes or something.


End file.
